New family
by Marauderette1998
Summary: Just a story thats been inactive for too long.


**Disclaimer- **I'm only saying this once: I do not own house of Anubis.

**Summary- **Rated T because though I'm 11 my mind is very mature. Nina and Jerome are twins. Their father went to prison one night when their father was drunk and they were at a friend's house. Poppy was 2 years old then and at daycare. Their mother came home and saw he was drunk, picked up the kids, brought them home, pretended she didn't pick them up and he was watching them, and called the police. So he went to prison and all three kids lived with their abusive mother until she got tired of them and left Jerome and Nina who by now were 5 at Anubis house where Victor and Trudy became second parents. Poppy however was too young and they don't know where she went. At the age of seven their Grandmum was going to the states and Nina wanted to go to. They both liked Anubis but Nina wanted to go. For the next seven years they didn't talk but their Gran died so Nina came back. Oh and no mystery.

Fourteen-year-old Nina was sitting on a bus bench in England waiting for Victor. She moved here because her Gran died 3 months ago. She would've stayed in America but got depressed and wanted to come here to be with her family, well her brother. She doesn't know where her younger sister is and her father is in prison. She saw a familiar car pull up and jumped up. An older man got out of the car and she ran to hug him, while dropping her bags. He hugged her back and put her bags in the car. Neither said anything until they were in the car. "So, how is everyone?" Nina asked him jumping in her seat from excitement. He smiled slightly and said, "Well Trudy, Jerome, Amber, Patricia, and Alfred are fine and we have 4 newer house members; Mick, Mara, Fabian, and Joy who switched houses not to long ago and only me and Trudy know your here." "I can't wait!" she nearly yelled, "This is the happiest I've been in 3 months." she finished still jumping. He chuckled and said; "This time you will be rooming with Patricia in the same room she had before." she nodded. She had been in Anubis with the first people he said before she left and was great friends with them all but Patricia had always been her best friend being the first girl Nina met in Anubis. They finally reached the school by 11. "Trudy has prepared you food and then you must go up to your room." he told her while walking in. Once she walked in Trudy hugged her right away. "I'll bring your bags to your room and your food is in the dining room dear." Nina nodded and ran to the dining room hearing them chuckle behind her. She finished quickly seeing as she hadn't eaten since lunch and plane food is gross. She ran up to her room quietly and opened the door to see Patricia asleep. She decided to unpack tomorrow and went to sleep.

**The next morning…**

"Breakfast is ready!" Trudy called. Nina herself woke up in a rather cheerful mood while her roommate woke up grumbling like she used to. She didn't see Nina, who was sitting on her bed, or the stuff that wasn't in her room before she went to sleep. By the time Patricia was at her dresser Nina couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Patricia jumped and turned around. "If someone broke in you would never know, Trixie." Nina said. Patricia ran over to her and tackled her in a hug. "What are you doing back?" Patricia asked in an excited voice. "Gran died. So here I am. I've missed you so much." Nina said starting off sad but ending happy. "Oh sorry. Does Jerome know?" she asked feeling sorry for her friends. Nina shook her head. "Yeah. On a lighter note, hurry up so we can get down there." She said. Patricia nodded and finished getting ready. They went down together and were just in time to here "Trudy, why are there nine places at the table?" being called out by some boy. "That's Fabian, aka Stutter Rutter, he's dating Joy. Joy was living here just a few days ago before she moved to a different house. They're totally in love." (_A/N as you can most likely tell, i'm making this au. Its not going to be fabina, though I do like them._) Patricia said. Just then someone ran down the steps gently, but very quickly pushing the two of them out of the way. "Hey Trixie, hey Nina." It was Alfie. Both girls waited for it to dawn on him. He was already at the dining table when he froze. "Nina?" he said aloud attracting the attention of his other housemates. He slowly walked backwards as if on rewind. He turned around at the steps and saw her. "Nina!" he called as she went down and hugged him. It was, of course, only a friendly hug. He ended up picking her up and spinning her around before letting go of her. "Well hello to you to." she said smirking. They all walked down to the table. The other kids were looking at them weirdly but they didn't let that stop them. "Why are you here?" he asked and none of them noticed a shocked Jerome standing at the doorway looking at his sister. "Well gran died and my only family is here." She said looking at him and Patricia. "Speaking of family, where is he?" she asked. It was then Mara had enough. "Excuse me, who are you?" she asked politely. "That's Nina and I wasn't aware she was coming. Can I at least get a hello?" Jerome finally spoke up walking to the table. Nina jumped out of her chair and ran into him. "Now seven years ago that would've knocked you down." she teased her brother as he picked her up and spun her around. "Ha-ha." he said while putting her down. "Well you have some explaining to do twerp." he told her as they sat down.


End file.
